Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover
by RA4MA4EVER
Summary: Marissa and Volchok are together and both are excatly like they are in the show but what happens when a new family called the Atwood's move into a house near the Cooper's with a teenage son who is just a bad as Volchok and maybe worse cames to town
1. Chapter 1

Marissa and Volchok are together and both are excatly like they are in the show but what happens when a new family called the Atwood's move into a house near the Cooper's with a teenage son who is just a bad as Volchok and maybe worse cames to town

Ryan Atwood - Ryan is the teenage son of the newest family in Newport and is any parents nightmare to date there daughter. It easily recognizable with his sandy blonde hair, black leather jacket and grey hoddie. Has a softer side which he very rarely show to people with his mother being the only one that really knows about it, has had plenty experince with girls and all the girls in Newport that have seen him round have already instanly fallen for him being different from all the rich jocks

Marissa Cooper - Harbor socail chair going into her senior year at Harbor. Lives with her mother and sister who also attend Harbor, had a boyfriend Kevin Volchok she has been dating about four months and best friends with Summer Roberts

Seth Cohen - Teenage son of Sandy and Kirsten Cohen and boyfriend of Summer Roberts. School geek although he dates on of the schools most popular and beautiful girls. As much as he loves Summer he wishes he could have a guy friends

Summer Roberts - Best friend of Marissa Cooper whos parents are aso dating and girlfriend of Seth Cohen and lives with her father. Wishes Marissa would dump Volchok but had learned to bite her tongue on the subject

Kevin Volchok- Boyfriend of Marissa Cooper althought he cheats on her constanly behind her back. Isn't really liked by any of Marissa friends but doesn't really care with him not liking them anyway

Couples - Marissa Cooper and Kevin Volchok

Summer Roberts and Seth Cohen

Sandy Cohen and Kirsten Cohen

Dawn Atwood and Frank Atwood

Julie Cooper and Neil Roberts

Single - Kaitlin Cooper

Ryan Atwood

Ryan awoke his his bed feeling the effects of staying up tp three am partying, sliding out of bed he walked out of his room and downstairs where his mother and father where already seated at the breakfast table

'Morning honey' Dawn Ryan's mother smiled

Ryan mumbled a quick morning back before walking over at sitting down at the breakfast table resting his head against the table

'Ryan where you out again last night drinking' Frank asked his son

'Yeah' Ryan sighed

'Well you better sober up because we've invited to a diner party tonight' Dawn informed her son

'Whatever' Ryan dismissed getting up and walking over to the sink grapping a glass a pouring himself a glass of water 'I'm going out for a smoke' Ryan said walking outside into the garden

Marissa and Summer arrived at the diner for breakfast together as they made there way inside sitting down in there usual booth by the window before picking up there menus and decieding what to order

'So Coop how things with you and Volchok' Summer asked

'Yeah fine' Marissa replied 'You and Seth' Marissa returned the question

'Fine never better' Summer smiled looking down at her menu

'Alright lets order' Marissa said

After Marissa and Summer had breakfast Marissa got a text message from her mother telling her to come home so she said goodbye to Summer before driving home to see what her mother wanted

Arriving at the house Marisa parked the car in the driveway before walking inside to see her mother and sister sitting on the couch awaitng her arrival

'Alright what is it you need to talk to us about' Kaitlin asked as Marissa sat down next to her

'I just wanted to tell you that were going to a dinner party at the Cohens tonight' Julie said

'Thats it were always going to a dinner party couldn't this have waited till tonight' Marissa asked

'Well thats not all theres a new family just moved here and they will be there also' Julie said

'Do they have a son' Kaitlin asked

'Yeah and i from what i hear neither the two of you should go near him' Julie said

'Oh he must be a bad boy' Kaitlin smiled at the thought

'Yeah and if anything hes worse than the tattoed punk your dating right now Marissa' Julie gripped

'Must be something if mom thinks he worse than Volchok' Marissa thought to herself

'Anyway were due there at seven tonight' Julie informed her two daughters

'Okay mom' Both girls said before getting up and walking out of the livingroom to do there own things


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan was in his bedroom getting ready for the dinner party he had been invited to along with his parents, he didn't want to go if it not really being his scene but his mother was making him so he deiced that he would just have to grit his teeth and bare it

After putting on his suit Ryan graped a packet of cigarettes his lighter and cell phone and excited his room walking downstairs where his parents where waiting on him

'Ready' Dawn asked

'Yeah' Ryan replied following his parents out of the front door and into the car as they made there way to Sandy and Kirsten's via the directions they had been given

Sandy, Kirsten sitting in the livingroom awaiting there guests arriving while Seth was upstairs getting changed when the front door bell went signaling there first guest had arrived

'I'll get it' Kirsten smiled getting up from the couch and walking out of the livingroom and to the front door where she opened it to reveal and smiling Summer

'Hey Summer' Kirsten smiled stepping a side a letting the young girl in

'Hey Kirsten' Summer smiled walking inside as Kirsten shut the door behind them and the two walked into the livingroom

'Seth Summer's here' Kirsten shouted upstairs as she sat down on the couch next to Sandy and Summer sat on the nearby chair

Seth who was still upstairs in his room came walking downstairs into the livingroom and smile seeing Summer as he made his way over to her sitting next to her and taking her hand in his causing Kirsten to watch on smiling at how cute they looked together

'So mom whose this new family that's coming to dinner' Seth asked

'The Atwood's and i don't know to much about they expect that they have a son about your age that gets in a lot of trouble' Kirsten said

'Great another Volchok' Seth sighed causing Summer to slap him on the chest

'Don't you dare talk like that infront of Marissa' Summer scolded

'Since when are you Volchok's greatest supporter' Seth asked

'I'm not but Marissa likes him so we need to keep our mouths shut' Summer said

'Fine' Seth sighed

After talking for a few minutes the door bell Rang and Kirsten got up from her place on the couch and walked to the front door to reveal Julie, Marissa and Kaitlin

'Hey Julie, girls come on in' Kirsten smiled as they followed her inside and after closing the door the four walked into the livingroom joining Summer, Seth and Sandy

'Hey Coop' Summer smiled as her best friend enter the livingroom and sat down beside her

Julie and Kaitlin sat down on the other chairs while Kirsten re-joined Sandy on the couch

'So Kirsten when will our other guests be joining us' Julie asked

'Should be soon' Kirsten said 'And it's the Atwood's' Kirsten informed Julie

'Well i just hope there son behaves himself' Julie said

'Julie since when do you gossip' Sandy joked

'I'm just saying' Julie said

'He probably isn't that bad' Kirsten said hoping the statement was true

Frank, Dawn and Ryan pulled up infront of the Cohen's house and after quickly double checking the directions got out of the car and walked up to the front door with Dawn and Frank walking ahead and Ryan with his hands in his pockets shuffled behind

'Ryan i want you on your best behavior ok' Dawn warned turning around to face Ryan as Frank rang the doorbell

'Yeah ok' Ryan sighed wanting to get this evening over as quick as possible

After waiting a few seconds the front door opened to reveal Kirsten standing there as she smiled at them

'Hi i'm Kirsten you must be Frank and Dawn' Kirsten smiled

'Yes and this is our son Ryan' Dawn pointed him out and Kirsten smiled at him before inviting them in

Ryan followed the three adults inside closing the door behind them before walking in the livingroom just behind them as Kirsten was introducing them to everybody else in the room

'And this is Ryan' Kirsten said as Ryan walked into the room and felt everyones eyes on his as he looked around the room noticing everyone until his eye rested on Marissa was looking at him with intrest

Ryan mumbled a quick hello before walking over and sitting down next to Seth

'So why don't you kids go outside and get to know Ryan better until dinners ready' Kirsten suggested as Ryan got up following Seth into the kitchen and to the backyard while Kaitlin, Summer and Marissa walked behind them together giggling about how hot they thought Ryan was

Standing outside Seth, Summer, Kaitlin and Marissa stood side by side as Ryan was sitting down on one of the deck chairs with his head backwards looking bored as he slipped his hand into his jacket pocket pulling out his packet of cigarettes and placed on in his mouth before lighting in as the four friends watched on

'You want one' Ryan asked seeing the four staring at him

'Yeah i'll have one' Kaitlin replied as Ryan got up making his way over to her and handed her a cigarette before lighting it for her

Putting the packet of cigarettes back into his jacket pocket Ryan noticed Marissa looking at him and gave her a arrogant smiled followed by a wink before taking a draw from his cigarette and blow the smoke out of his mouth in a 'o' shape

As Ryan smiled and winked at her Marissa thought how arrogant he was then felt her cheeks becoming warm and to her horror realized she was blushing, she quickly looked at thew ground trying to hide it but Ryan noticed it and caused him to smile at her

'So Seth is it' Ryan asked as Seth nodded his head ' Have a girlfriend'

'Yeah actually Summer's my girlfriend' Seth replied pointing out Summer who was standing next to Marissa

'Nice' Ryan smiled wondering how he got a girl like that but it was none of his business

Marissa watched as Ryan talked to Seth and wondered why she couldn't stop looking at him, his arrogant smirk annoyed her but there was something that drew him to her, he was different to Volchok,quieter but there was something else that she couldn't put her finger on

'So are you going to Harbor' Summer asked

'Yeah i'm registering tomorrow' Ryan confirmed as Kirsten walked into the garden and shouted on them that dinner was ready, following Kirsten inside Marissa was the last to go in and realized that the only empty seat was directly across from Ryan

'Great' Marissa thought bitterly walking over and sitting across from him as he removed his jacket she noticed his muscular form as he couldn't keep her eyes off him but eventually managed to look down at her plate before anyone realized and she cursed herself she had a boyfriend but she was drawn to this the new guy and she already knew she was powerless to stop it


	3. Chapter 3

Ryan was sitting downstairs in the kitchen eating dry cereal out of the box for breakfast with his mother walked into the kitchen dressed in a blue sweater and denim jeans

'Hey Ry are you ready' Dawn asked refering to Ryan registering to Harbor that morning

'Yeah mom' Ryan said closing the cereal box and jumping of the stool and putting on his black leather jacket over his grey sweater

'Good lets go then' Dawn smiled as she walked out of the kitchen and Ryan followed suit behind her as they walked outsdie getting in Dawn's Mercedes

'So are you excited' Dawn asked

'It's school mom' Ryan said looking out of the window and rolling his eyes

'I know but i think you have some much potential and i dont want to see it wasted' Dawn said

'Whatever' Ryan sighed as Dawn reveresed out of the driveway way and drove towards Ryan's new school

Arriving at Harbor Dawn parked the car in the vistor parking before she and Ryan got out and walked into the campus of Harobr and Ryan looked around shocked

'This is my new school' Ryan asked shocked by the size

'Yeah nice huh' Dawn smiled

'Yeah' Ryan agreeded as she and Dawn made there way towards the school offices. Making there way there Ryan could help but notice the amount of polo shirt wearing jocks that were around

'Great my worse nightmare it's like a Abercrombie and Fitch ad' Ryan thought to himself

Arriving at the school office Ryan walked in while Dawn waited outside, upon entering Ryan walked over to what looked like the secetery

'Can i help you' Miss Jones the school secetery asked

'Em yeah i'm Ryan Atwood i'm new here and i'm regestering' Ryan replied

Miss Jones looked down the list until she saw Ryan's name

'Here you are' Miss Jones smiled handing Ryan his class schudele and locker assignment

'Thanks' Ryan said rolling his eyes as he turned around at how chiper she was before walking out to where Dawn was waiting on him

'So sweetie what classes are you in' Dawn asked

Ryan looked down at his class schudele for the first time and was shocked at what he was ' Em AP Calculus, AP Physics, AP Microbiology,College Level French, AP Psychology and Advanced Business' Ryan said still slightly shocked

'Oh my god sweetie thats great ' Dawn smiled hugging Ryan tight

'Yeah thanks' Ryan smiled

He knew had had done well on his SAT's but this was ridiculous

'Guess thats my repution out the window' Ryan laughed to himself before turning back to his mother

'Well i better get going' Ryan said

'Okay i'll come pick you up after school' Dawn smiled kissing Ryan quikcly on the cheek before she walked of leaving Ryan alone in the hall as he felt everyone staring at him

'Must be the clothes' Ryan thought to himself comparing his leather jacket and grey sweater to there polo shirts and varsity jackets he didn't really fit in but right now that was the least of his worries

Looking at his schudele he noted that he had AP Physics first and made his way along the hall stopping and asking directions before making his way to his first class of the day

Around lunchtime Ryan walked outside and sat by himself, with it being his first day he had really no one to sit with him so sat by himself when he was interuppted by some standing over him and clearing there throat

Looking up Ryan saw Seth standing over him smiling at him with a goofy smile on his face

'Hey Seth wasn't it' Ryan asked

'Yeah can i sit with you' Seth asked

'Sure' Ryan said kicking a seat out for Seth to sit on

'So why aren't you having lunch with your girlfriend' Ryan asked

'She and Marissa went out for lunch' Seth explained

'And you dont have any more friends' Ryan asked

'Well theres Marissa boyfriend Volchok but he doesn't really like me that much' Seth replied

'Volchok what kind of name is that' Ryan laughed

'It's actually his last name his full name is Kevin Volchok' Seth explained

'Gotcha so where is he' Ryan asked curious to what Marissa boyfriend looked like

'Over there' Seth pointed to a few tables away where he saw a kid about his age talking to a few of his friends and is struck Ryan how different he looked to the other kids he'd seen around school that day

Volchok was joking with his friends when he noticed Summer's boyfriend Seth sitting at table with a guy he'd never seen before who was looking over at him shrugging it off he went back to talking to his friends

'So are you busy tonight' Seth asked

'Not really why' Ryan asked

'Well the four of us are goung to the bait shop tonight you can come if you want' Seth said

'Alright if got nothing better to do' Ryan replied

'Cool' Seth smiled

Later that night Seth, Summer, Volchok and Marissa where at the bait shop hanging out and listeing to the band that was playing when Marissa turned around and noticed Ryan was downstairs in his black leather jacket with a arrogent swagger

'He looks so hot in leather' Marissa thought before forcing herself to grap Volchok's hand

Walking downstairs Ryan looked over and spotted Seth and his friends and made his way over to them

'Hey you made it' Seth smiled

'Yeah i'm just going to get a drink' Ryan said walking past them and making his way to the bar where he saw an attractive blnde girl about his age serving the drinks

'Hey what can i get you' Alex asked

'Just a soda' Ryan replied as Alex walked over pouring his soda he reahced into his pocket pulling out some money

'Heres your soda' Alex smiled at him taking the money

'Thanks' Ryan returned the smile checking her out in the process

'So if you dont mind me saying you dont look like the kind of guy who drinks just soda' Alex smiled at him

'Well you'd be right' Ryan smirked at her reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out a flask full of Jack Daniels before pouring it into his soda

'So are you new here' Alex asked

'Yeah' Ryan smiled before taking a sip from his drink 'So you have a boyfriend' Ryan asked

'No' Alex smiled 'Why'

'Because i want your number' Ryan smirked

'And what makes you think i'll give you my number' Alex laughed

'Becuase i promise to make it worth you while' Ryan smirked

'I bet you will' Alex whispered under her breath before quickly scribling down her phone number 'I'm ALex Kelly'

'Ryan Atwood' Ryan smiled before grapping his drink and making is way back over to where Seth and his friends where

Marissa watched as Ryan flirted with the bar tender before she gave him her number and felt a wave of jealousy run throught her body as he walked back over to them and stood next to her

Volchok was watching closely as Ryan stood next to Marissa and couldn't help but fell threatened by him, while he was over at the bar getting a drink Marissa had filled him in on where they knew him from and he wondered how close he and Marissa had gotten and the diner party. He knew he would have to keep a eye on him to make sure he didn't make a move on Marissa

As the night went on Ryan could fell Marissa's boyfriend Volchok staring at him and move closer to Marissa holding her closer to his body trying to show Ryan who she belonged to

Decieding to see how far he would take it Ryan walked over to Marissa and asked her to dance , but just like Ryan thought before she had the chance to answer Volchok stepped in front of her and into Ryan's face

'Waht are you doing' Volchok asked angry

'What i'm just asking for a 'friendly' dance' Ryan smirked seeing he was getting under Volchok's skin

' Well not with my girlfriend' Volchok said

'Yeah and are you going to stop me' Ryan said getting into his face and pushing him

Falling back a little Volchok kept his balamnce and turned around punching Ryan square in the face knocking him down as Seth and Marissa jumped in front of Ryan to stop him from fighting back while Summer watched on shocked

'No it's cool' Ryan said smirking at Volchok knowing he had a reason to go after him know and that he had just made a big mistkae, deciding not to fight back knowing it would only last a few seconds before security broke it up but knew this wasn't the last time that Volchok would see him


End file.
